La historia de amor de Acces Time y Finn Fish
by Herms Malfoy
Summary: cap 2 final Acces y Finn se an reencanrnado q pasara dejad review
1. ACCES Y FIN

AVISO:  
  
1 LOS PERSONAJES DE KKJ NO SON MIOS (AUNQ YA ME GUSTARIA, POR LO MENOS ACCES).   
  
2 LA HISTORIA ESTA SITUADA EN EL MANGA YA QUE ME GUSTA MUCHO MAS   
  
3 SIENTO LAS FALTAS EL CORRECTOR NO ME FUNCIONA  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Todo empezo cuando ellgé al cielo y me convertí en un angel negro. El primer día no conocía a nadie, y de golpe un angel de cabellos verdes se golpeo contra mi.  
  
- A lo siento es que me e descontrolado. Lo siento. -Dijo ella sacudiendose la falda  
  
- hola, me llamo Finn Fishu encantada. ¿Eres nuevo en el cielo?- Dijo ella toda feliz. No se por que pero me puse rojo y le dije  
  
- si, soy nuevo aqui y de momento no conozco a nadie me llamo Acces Time, encantado -Cuando acabe la frase estaba aun más rojo que antes  
  
- Bueno si no conoces a nadie puedes venir conmigo y te presentare a mis amigos.  
  
- Vale, muchas gracias  
  
Y segi a Finn.   
  
Ella me presento a dos de sus mejores amigos a Celcia y a Toki, desde aquel dia nos hicimos buenos amigos. En poco tiempo Finn paso de ser de un angel en practicas a un angel puro pero yo segia aun en la pasision más baja: angel negro.   
  
Celcia se dio cuenta a la primera vista de que me habia enamorado de Finn pero ella no decia nada, pero no era el unico que estava enamorado de ese angel tan mono, su amigo Toki tambien lo estaba y parecia que a ella tambien le gustaba y me mantenia un poco fuera del grupo.   
  
Poco despues de que Finn se conbertiera en angel puro Celcia y Toki tambien lo lograron eso significa que podian estar 3 dias a la Tierra.   
  
Antes de q Fin se fuera la detube un momento  
  
- Finn cuando vuelvas te quiero decir una cosa. ¿me escucharas? -Le dije yo con la cara roja  
  
-No se, si me apetece. -al decir eso yo me entristeci -Es broma claro q te escuchare. -Dijo ella toda feliz y yo estaba aun rojo  
  
Pero ella nunca volvio por culpa de un ser humano llamado Sagami. Este ser cazo a Toki y a Cecia y les encero en hielo para q cuando se derritiera el hielo se convertiera en agua vendita y consegir dinero y Finn no podia permitir q Sagami hiciera lo mismo con ella asi q salio corriendo, pero Sagami la capturo y le corto el pelo y toda la energia q tenia Finn salio de golpe y mato a muchos humanos y el poder de Dios se debilito.   
  
Yo no pude hacer nada para salvarla y la desterraron del cielo yo no lo podia permitir no le podia decir a Finn lo q le queria decir solo dos palabras : te quiero.   
  
Le dije al señor Riru q me dejara verla solo por ultima vez pero no puede. Antes de q fin pasara por la puerta de desaparicion el rei de los demonios le dijo q se parara y q sea su aliado, ella acepto.  
  
Cuando me entere de q finn por orden del demonio era amiga de jeanne (Maron), la rencarnacion de Juana de arco, le pregunte a Dios si podia ayudar a Simbad (Chiaki) y ya de paso hacer entrar a Finn en razon y q vuelva con dios.   
  
No podia las veces q estaba a punto de decirselo no me atrevia, entonces le dije a Chiaki lo q pasava, q Finn, la compañera de maron, la persona q Chiaki enta enamorada era un aliado del demonio. El se empeño a decirle q su compañera Finn era un enviado del demonio pero ella no le creio. Hasta q el dia de la primera cita chiaki se lo volvio a repetir y ella se fue corriendo a su casa a ver si era verdad, en ese preciso momento Maron se dio cuenta de q Finn unas de las pocas personas q confiaba era un angel cido y ella se desanimo yo le explique porq fin se habia vuelto un angel caido.   
  
Le explique lo sucedido con sagami no me gustaba acordarme de esa tragedia, me entristezia de solo pensarlo.  
  
Finn poco despues de eso le dijo a Maron q si queria volver a ser su compañera pero ella le dijo q no, Finn le cojio su rosario y se lo tiro por el balcon, Maron fue tras el rosario y al caer al suelo se desmayo cuando se recupero ella y yo empezemos a tener el mismo objetivo: q Finn vuelva a ser la de antes .  
  
En una excursion q tuvieron Maron y Chiaki vi a mi querida Finn y le dije a dios si no me podia transformar en un angel puro, asi lo hizo. Me acerque a Finn y ella me felicito pero cuando la toque cuando la estaba convenciendo para q vuelva a ser como antes, la Finn cariñoisa y alegre me queme la mano y ella se puso a llorar y se fue volando.   
  
El dia sigiente note un poder muy fuerte y cuando vi que ese poder venia de un trozo hielo q estaban Toki y Celcia me sorprendi y los desconjele.   
  
Finn inetntaba matar con una espada a Maron para devilitar mucho más la energia de dios, pero llegemos los tres angeles.  
  
- FINN - le dije yo   
  
-Acces... -ella se giro y se sorprendio- Celcia, Toki, vosotros.. estais vivos!!! - exclamo ella  
  
-Si, Finn aquella vez, sagami estaba poseido por un demonio - le dijo celcia  
  
- Ya lo se -dijo finn en voz baja -me lo explico todo el rei de los demonios  
  
-TU NO ERES LA FINN Q YO AMABA!!!!!!!!!!! - chille desesperado- tu eras la q más admiracion sentias por dios  
  
Finn coje la espada y fue corriendo para mi, yo no hice nada me tiro al suelo y clabo la espada en el suelo muy cerca de mi cara, y se puso a llorar  
  
- Acces.. ¿lo as olbidado..? dijistes q me tenias algo q decirme- dijo ella llorando - yo prometi escucharte. Y por eso regrese  
  
******** FLASH BACK ********  
  
-Finn cuando vuelvas te quiero decir una cosa. ¿me escucharas?  
  
- No se, si me apetece, es broma claro q te escuchare.  
  
******** FIN FLASH BACK ********  
  
- se que hice algo malo, pero si asi consegia volver a verte Acces.. si eso me permitia volver a verte... entonces no importaba, inculuso si hice lo peor q un angel podia hacer... incluso si traicione mi moral y perdi mi orgullo queria verte- continuo finn  
  
- ACCES PORQ SIEMPRE TE HE AMO!!!!! - dijo finn. -Pero si este cuerpo sirve solo para herirte desaparecere - dijo ella llorando  
  
Y su ropa se rompe y se envolvio en una luz  
  
- Fin va a desaparecer no lo puedo permitir - pense.  
  
Sin pensarlo dos vezes coji la espada con la que Finn queria matar a Maron y me corte el pelo para darle todo mi poder a mi querida Finn. Pero no fue suficiente.  
  
- Finn te entrego mi poder tu cuerpo sige siendo el de un angel- le dije  
  
tire el mechon de pelo para Finn, pero no funciona  
  
- Acces esto no fiunciona, el simbolo de angel caido no a desaparecido- me dijo finn  
  
- No lo puedo permitir hay otra manera- dije  
  
La abraze con todas mis fuerzas para darle todo mi poder.  
  
- Acces no lo hagas si lo haces moriras - dijo ella toda preocupada y llorando  
  
- no me inporta si mi querida Finn se salva, ahora puedo decirte lo q te tenia q decir. Te quiero fin siempre te e querido - le dije yo abrazandola aun más fuerte y con una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
- Celcia podemos darle nuestos poder - dijo toki- al fundise el hielo hemos absorbido todo el poder  
  
Celcia y toki le dan ese poder. Finn volvio a ser como antes un angel puro q yo me habia enamorado, pero Toki, Celcia y yo volvimos a ser angeles negros  
  
- Finn no estas sola dios te a ayudado, con nuestro poder solo no te podiamos salvarte- y abrace a Finn.   
  
Dios nos llevo al cielo para informarnos q no le queda demasiado poder, q el rey de los demonios tiene a Chiaki y que teniamos q hacer la batalla final.  
  
Esa noche me quede con Finn, estubimos toda la noche juntos y besandnos.  
  
En la batalla final gano Maron pero el rey de los demonios ataco a Jeanne con todas sus fuerzas, pero Finn la ayudo poniendose al medio, y el ataque le dio a ella.  
  
- Acces siempre te e querido pero lo q pasa q no podia dejar al rey de los demonios- dijo Finn con sus ultimas fuerzas y cayo muerta en mis brazos  
  
Yo no podia dejar de llorar, ahora q Finn por fin sabia mis sentimientos es atacada y la asesinan  
  
Yo le puse mi pendiente a la mano de Finn.  
  
- Esto solo es un prestamo me lo tienes q devolver - y me despedi de Chiaki y Maron q volvieron a la tierra.  
  
Yo me quede en en el cielo para poder renacer con Finn. Lo conseji. Pude renacer como Shinji Minazuki, hijo de Miyako y Yamato Minazuki y cinco años más tarde renacio mi querida Finn con el nombre de Natsuki Nagoya y como hija de Chiaki y Maron.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Wolaaaaa !!!!!!   
  
Espero q este capitulo os haiga gustado. es un fic corto compuesto de solo dos capitulos el primero q es lo q sale en el manga y el segundo sera la vida de Shinji y Natsuki.  
  
Aviso para hacer este capitulo NO e mirado el comic, ya q no me hace falta me los se de memoria :P.  
  
DEJAD REVIEW 


	2. SHINJI Y NATSUKI

Cuando me entere de que Natsuki era Fin le dije que se casara conmigo, pero aun era un bebe y no podía decir nada. 

Cuando yo tenia ya los dieciocho años  y Natsuki quince nuestros padres nos prometieron, pero la amistad que teníamos era muy mala, nos llevábamos como perro y gato, ya no nos acordábamos de nuestras vidas pasadas ni de mi promesa de volver a estar junto a ella y decidimos hablar con nuestros padres para romperlo.

Hasta q un día tuve un sueño.

- Finn te quiero te prometo que volveré a estar contigo– decía un ángel en mis sueños

Natsuki también tubo el mismo sueño.

- Acces nuca me separare de ti- decía un ángel de pelo verde en el sueño de ella

Después de ese sueño nos volvieron los recuerdos de cuando erramos ángeles

Esa noche no pude dormir y parecía que Natsuki tampoco.

El día siguiente fuimos a un lugar apartado y nos pusimos hablar a nuestra manera, con insultos, asta que nos acordemos del sueño de esa noche.

- Natsuki – le dije yo sonrojado.

- Shinji... ayer tuve un sueño un poco extraño salían dos ángeles y cuando me desperté me acorde de mi vida pasada quiero decir de nuestras vidas pasadas dijo ella

- Yo ayer también tuve el mismo sueño y también me volvieron los recuerdos. Y me parece que e comprendido que los sentimiento que tengo para ti, quiero Natsuki desde siempre lo que  pasa que aun no me había dado cuenta. – dije yo

- Yo también e comprendido mis sentimientos por ti, no quiero romper nuestro compromiso como quedemos hace poco –dijo ella.

- Yo tampoco lo quiero romper, hablemos con nuestros padres y que lo hagan de nuevo, ¿te parece bien? –le dije yo

Y nos besemos allí.

Después de todo eso fuimos cogidos de la mano y reunimos a nuestros padres.

- Papa, mama, Maron y Chiaki... Natsuki y yo hemos decidido que no vamos a romper nuestro compromiso- les dije yo

Nuestros padres se quedaron con la boca abierta

- Shinji o Acces como le queráis llamar nos hemos acordado de nuestras vidas pasada y nos hemos dado cuenta de nuestros sentimientos el uno al otro - dijo Natsuki

- bueno ya no os lo podemos esconder más nosotros éramos antes el ladrón Simbad y la ladrona Jeanne – dijo Chiaki

- eso es verdad, tu Natsuki eras el ángel Finn eras mi compañera y tu Shinji eras el ángel Acces el compañero de Chiaki - dijo Maron

- os lo queríamos contar lo que pasa que nos pusimos de acuerdo para no mencionar nada – dijo Miyako

- cuando tu naciste Shinji, Maron y Chiaki vinieron a casa a explícanoslo que tú eras la reencarnación de Acces nos quedemos parados y prometimos no mencionar nada – dijo Yamato todo serio

Natsuki y yo nos quedemos parados al sentir eso y  nos miraron fijamente. 

Y yo solté:

- y porque no nos lo dijiste eso es una cosa importante tanto para mí como para Natsuki – chille furioso

- 

Yo me fui todo mosqueado y Natsuki fue tras él.

- Shinji no te preocupes, ahora ya lo sabemos todo da igual- dijo Natsuki para tranquilizarme

Los dos nos estuvimos besándonos asta que nuestros padres aparecieron y nos vieron besándonos.

- Pero que le haces a mi niña Shinji no te acerques más a ella. !!!! –chillo Chiaki

- Papa tu no te metas y ya no soy  tu niña ya tengo quince años!!! Y en mis recuerdos también aparecen las escenas románticas que tuvisteis tu y mama con mi edad, os besabais, salíais y asta hiciste...  – dijo Natsuki pero se paro al ver la cara q tenían sus padres

- calla eso no se puede decir delante de la gente – dijeron a la vez Chiaki y Maron sonrojados

- Hacer lo que queráis pero tened cuidado y lo que ibas a decir ni sé té ocurra- nos dijo Maron.

Dos días después Natsuki y yo nos quedemos solos en casa ya que nuestros padres tenían una cena de negocios y no vendrían en toda la noche y la mañana del día siguiente y decidimos estar toda la noche gustos.

A las diez fui a casa de Natsuki y nos pusimos a cenar tranquilamente, cuando acabemos nos sentemos en el sofá muy pegaditos y nos empecemos a besar al cabo de cinco minutos Natsuki estaba en mis brazos dirección a la habitación de sus padres. Natsuki se tumbo encima de mí y me empezó a quitar la camiseta al ver su reacción me pare.

- ¿Natsuki sabes lo que estas haciendo?- le pregunte- tienes q saber que no tenemos protección.

Natsuki no dijo nada y saco un preservativo de la mesita de noche de sus padres.

- Si que sé lo que estoy haciendo - dijo ella toda tranquila y me empezó a besar de nuevo.

Yo ya no pensé más en eso, le desabroche la camisa ella a mi los pantalones, luego le desabroche la falda y ella me bajo los pantalones. Todo eso era muy romántico, asta q lleguemos a la parte que los  dos estábamos esperando ella me puso el preservativo y empecemos hacer el amor. Esa noche dormimos juntos ella se despertó antes y se puso hacer el desayuno y cuando lo tenia echo subió a la habitación y me departo muy tiernamente.

Cuando acabemos de desayunar nos pusimos hablar.

- Espero que nuestros padres no se enteren de lo que a pasado si no nos matan – comento Natsuki un poco preocupada.

- No te preocupes yo no diré nada –le dije yo para tranquilizarla

- Vale ahora estoy  más tranquila- dijo ella.

Y nos besemos.

Después de comer me fui ya que nuestros padres estaban a punto de llegar.

- Adiós luego te paso a buscar y damos una vuelta- le dije y le di un beso de despedida.

- vale ven por ay a las cinco más o menos –dijo ella

A las cuatro llegaron nuestros padres.

Natsuki estaba en su habitación escribiendo en su diario  y puso todo lo que había pasado esa noche. La pase a buscar y ella se dejo el diario abierto encima de la cama.

Cuando nos fuimos Maron entro en su habitación a recogerla un poco y vio el diario y leyó lo que no tenia que leer, lo que paso esa noche, bajo corriendo donde estaba Chiaki y se lo enseño. Natsuki  y yo lleguemos a las nueve y Chiaki estaba de mala leche  y con el diario en la mano cuando nos vio a los dos se puso a chilla.

- Tu q le as exo a mi hija!!!!!!!!!! –chillo con todas sus fuerzas- Natsuki entra dentro no te quiero ver más con este degenerado.

- Papa pero que dices no hemos hecho nada – dijo ella tranquila.

- Natsuki tenemos pruebas - dijo Maron y le enseña el diario.

- No me podéis decir nada vosotros dos también lo hicisteis a mi edad y nadie os a dicho nada verdad – dijo Natsuki también chillando

Miyako y Yamato salieron para mirar lo que estaba pasando y vieron q era Chiaki que estaba chillando a Natsuki y a Shinji.

- Que pasa Chiaki tranquilízate un poco hombre no creo sea tan fuerte – dijo Yamato para tranquilizarlo.

- Que no es fuerte lee esto – y le da el diario.

Yamato y Miyako lo leen y se quedan con la boca abierta.

- Shinji para casa –le chillo Miyako- como sé té ocurre hacer eso con menor, no te dejaremos volver a verla.

- Natsuki tu también para casa –le dijo Chiaki.

- Tenemos que hacer algo rápido si no, no sé lo q pasara –dijo Maron

Por la noche cuando nuestros padres se durmieron llame a Natsuki y quedemos para el día siguiente. 

- Me voy a dar una vuelta –dijo Shinji- e quedado con unos amigos.

Al cabo de un rato con la misma excusa Natsuki también se va de casa.

Cuando nos encontremos nos  besemos.

- Tenemos que hacer alguna cosa no podemos  estar así toda la vida – dijo Natsuki.

- Tu espera a que tengas los dieciséis años y  entonces nos casamos, y ya no nos podrán decir nada.- le dije

- De acuerdo – dijo ella

- Solo te pido tiempo – dije y saque un anillo y se lo puse.

Estuvimos todo el día fuera de casa.

- Ya e llegado – dije cuando llegue a casa.

- Si que vienes feliz no habrás estado con Natsuki ¿?- me pregunto mi padre

- Que va- le conteste todo feliz

Estuvimos así unos dos meses más o menos.

- le  tenemos que contar a nuestros padres lo que esta pasando- dijo ella

- tienes razón no se q más excusas poner –dije

- ahora que piense este fin de semana vamos a tu casa a cenar se lo podemos decir todo- le solt

- Estoy de acuerdo- dijo ella.

El día de la cena ella y yo estábamos muy tensos y no parábamos de mirarnos y de golpe saltamos los dos.

- Tenemos que deciros una cosa- dijimos los dos a la vez.

- Es que estos dos meses os hemos estado engañando- dije yo

- Shinji tiene razón nos hemos estado viendo en secreto – dijo ella- y también...  estamos prometidos- y le enseña el anillo- cuando cumpla los dieciséis años nos casaremos.

- Ya lo sabíamos que estabais estos dos meses saliendo en secreto y lo de la boda uno se lo imaginaba – dijo Maron.

- Lo que pasa que lo que hicisteis aquella noche fue un poco fuerte y no nos lo esperábamos- dijo Miyako 

- Os ayudaremos a preparar las cosas de la boda.

Cuando Natsuki cumplió los dieciséis años se celebro la boda, todos estaban emocionados. Estaban casi todos los amigos: Kagura, Yoshiro, amigos de Shinji, amigas de Natsuki, incluso estaba Noin. 

Cuando Maron y Chiaki vieron a Noin se sorprendieron pero no dijeron nada y Maron se fue ayudar a Natsuki

- ¿Natsuki estas segura lo q quieres hacer? – le pregunto Maron.

- Si que estoy segura y cada vez lo estoy más- le dije- mama estoy enamorada de Shinji.

- Eso es lo que quería sentir – dijo Maron feliz y ayudándola a ponerse el vestido de novia.

Chiaki y su padre entran por la puerta y se emocionan al ver a Natsuki con el vestido de novia.

- Natsuki estas estupenda – dijo Chiaki

- es verdad te pareces a tu madre cuando se caso –dijo el padre de Chiaki

- Abuelo muchas gracias, soy muy feliz de por este día por fin me voy a poder casar con Shinji- dije toda feliz.

Cuando Natsuki fue para el altar me quede con la boca abierta de lo hermosa que estaba. Y al final llego donde yo estaba.

- Natsuki estas guapísima – le dije

- muchas gracias soy muy feliz por este día tenia ganas de que llegara – me dijo ella 

Y empezó la boda cuando los dos dimos él si quiero nos besemos y nos fuimos a la restaurante a celebrarlo.

En el restaurante Maron cogió del brazo a Noin y lo llevo a un lugar apartado y Chiaki le siguió a escondidas.

- ¿Noin tu q haces aquí? – le pregunto Maron

- pues esta claro a ver la boda de Finn y Acces – dijo él 

- Para que  te enteres no se llaman Finn y Acces si no que Natsuki y Shinji- le contesto rápidamente Maron- No habrás venido a molestar, ¿verdad?

Y aparece Chiaki, Maron se sorprende pero Noin no.

- hola Chiaki- dijo Noin- veo que no as cambiado nada siempre espiándonos a los dos a ver que hablamos

- Tu que haces aquí-dijo él.

- Ya se lo e dicho a tu mujer –dijo él

- A ver la boda de vuestra hija – dijo él- ¿qué esta prohibido?

- Si, para un demonio como tú si que esta prohibido –le dijo Chiaki- y como puede ser que tu estés vivo si matemos al rey de los demonios.

- Pues muy claro, pues por que yo ya no soy un demonio –afirmo él

Maron y Chiaki se sorprendieron.

- ¿Cómo que ya no eres un demonio? – dijeron los dos a la vez

- Pues muy fácil poco después de que vosotros os fuerais del cielo Acces me encontró y me llevo frente a dios y le explico que os había ayudado y q no era mala persona – explico Noin- entonces dios me dio una oportunidad y me convirtió en un su ayudante y hace poco más de cinco años me transformo en un ángel negro y como recompensa por haberle ayudado, y hace más o menos unos tres meses me convertí en un ángel puro.

- A felicidades –le dijo Maron

- Gracias. Entonces dios me dio permiso para ir tres día a la tierra y me dijo que Acces quiero decir Shinji se casaba y espere a esta fecha para venir, y dios me dio un poder especial para poder esconder mis alas y que todo el mundo me vea.

Noin enseña les enseña las alas.

- a aunque sea un  poco tarde felicidades por haberos casado –dijo él 

- Gracias- dijeron Chiaki y Maron a la vez.

- Siento haberme entrometido en vuestra relación hace tiempo – dijo Noin

- No te preocupes ahora somos muy feliz –dijo Maron va hacia él Y le da un beso en la mejilla

- ¿Maron pero que haces? –dijo Chiaki celoso- no puede ser mi Maron dando un beso a otra persona.

- Chiaki no seas tan celoso- le dijo Maron. Y va haciA él.

Maron le da un beso mucho mejor a Chiaki y Chiaki la abraza.

- ja, ja Chiaki veo que sigues igual de celoso como siempre –le dijo Noin

- Venga volvamos a la fiesta q es un día especia –dijo Maron- a Noin si quieres te puedes quedar estos tres días en casa nos sobra una habitación

- muchas gracias Maron –dijo Noin- pero Chiaki...  –dijo al ver la cara que tenia

- no pasa nada verdad Chiaki – le pregunto Maron con cara seria

- No, no nada –contesto rápido al ver la cara que tenia Maron- quédate el tiempo que quieras volvamos a la fiesta.

Poco después de que esos tres entraran a la fiesta  yo fui a saludar a Noin.

- Hola Noin por fin eres un ángel puro, ¿no? – le dije

- si y todo gracias a ti Acces perdón Shinji- le dijo Noin

- No pasa nada me puedes llamar Acces – le dije.

Al cabo de un año tuvimos gemelos las reencarnaciones de nuestros dos compañeros Celcia y Toki q justamente le dijimos desde el principio q ellos eran las reencarnaciones de nuestros amigos. 

Y los padres de Natsuki es decir Maron y Chiaki también tuvieron otro bebe que no se como se apaña esta familia que siempre que tienen un bebe es la reencarnación de algún amigo en este ultimo caso fue la reencarnación de Noin pero le pusieron de nombre Hijiri.****

Todos somos muy felices ay alegría recordando las batallas q tenían Jeanna y miyako o nuestros recuerdos como Acces y Finn, espero que en la próxima vez que nos volvamos a ver nos acordemos de todo lo que a pasado y que nos volvamos a enamorar

****

**THE END**

Wolaaa 

Ya sé que es un fic corto y no tiene mucho sentido, pero soy algo mala escribiendo, la trama es buena lo que no lo es, es como lo explico.

_Key-no-Kaze: _Me alegro de que te aya gustado un poco este fic y bueno si el primer capitulo es el que explica en el manga. La segunda parte no esta es ya inventada por mí. He leído tu fic y esta muy chulo, lo siento pero no té e podido dejar ningún Review (no tengo mucho tiempo. Adiós espero que té haiga gustado capitulo DEJAD REVIEW 


End file.
